Conventionally, after users are presented with an in-stream video ad, it's difficult for them to recall that video ad to watch it afterwards or interact with it. Moreover, given the option users often skip an in-stream video ad they are interested in watching in order to first watch a content video. Unfortunately, there is no easy manner to locate the skipped video ad and watch it later. Consequently, an advertiser of the skipped video ad is missing out on potential views for an interested audience. Likewise, a host site for the advertisement may also lose revenue if the video advertisement is paid for on a charge per view basis.